Mower
The Mower is a riding lawn mower featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Jacksheepe in GTA V. Description GTA San Andreas As mentioned, the Mower is designed as a low-powered sit down mower, but is unable to kill people (in the same manner as the Combine Harvester), or cut grass. Due to its nature, the Mower is generally slow, and while the vehicle is easy to control when traveling normally, the vehicle handles more poorly when picking up speed going downhill. The vehicle is thus the slowest in GTA San Andreas, even slower than the Sweeper. However, as it is motorized, the vehicle can be repaired at a Pay 'n' Spray. Despite being an open air vehicle, the Mower will not dislodge the player when it rolls over as the vehicle is not designed with characteristics of bicycles, motorbikes or quadbikes. Instead, the player will remain seated, even if the vehicle is completely upside down, "burying" the upper half of the player character underground. Additionally, the player cannot perform a drive-by from the front of the mower. GTA V The Mower is designed as a small sit-down lawn tractor. Its short wheelbase and small wheels enable it to turn corners sharply, but the Mower is very slow, possessing bad acceleration and torque. Its low ground clearance prevents it from going over small bumps or even curbs without getting stuck. The open-cabin nature of the Mower leaves the player susceptible to gunfire, making the Mower a poor choice for a getaway vehicle. The Mower is the one of the slowest vehicles in the game. The Mower is one of the rarest vehicles in the game, with only one known time-dependent spawn point in the entire state. Performance GTA V GTA V Overview Gallery Mower-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Lawnmower-GTAV.jpg|GTA V. Vehicles-utility-lawn-mower-2-.jpg|The Mower on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Mower - cropped.png|Engine close-up in GTA V. Lawn_Mower_GTAVe_FirstPerson_View.png|First person view Lawn_Mower_GTAVe_Controls_View.png|View of the "dashboard". Locations GTA San Andreas * Inside the gates of a mansion in northernmost part of Mulholland, Los Santos. * Near house pool east from Mulholland Safehouse, Mulholland, Los Santos. * In a square lot in Richman, Los Santos. * Parked behind a house just to the left of the Dillimore Safehouse in Dillimore, Red County. Due to a programming error, the vehicle is partially spawned in a tree. * In the left side from a home in The Farm, Flint County. GTA V *Los Santos Golf Club, it can be found between 20:00 and 22:00. Usually found mowing near the cart parking lot, but can sometimes be found mowing elsewhere on the course. Stealing it grants a 2-star wanted level, even if you kill the driver with a silenced weapon beforehand. To successfully steal one, you'll need to kick the vehicle or the driver, beat the driver up, and then steal the vehicle without gaining any wanted level. Trivia General * The Mower plays the following radio stations by default when riden: ** GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. ** GTA V: WorldWide FM (sometimes). *A similarly designed riding lawn mower is featured in Bully, where it is much more detailed. GTA V * The Caddy is most likely powered by a Mower engine. *The Mower in GTA V is made by a company called Jacksheepe, a parody of John Deere, a real-life company that specializes in agricultural equipment. *In GTA V, despite the fact that the cutters cannot be activated, small grass and leaf particles can be observed blowing out of the tractor's mowing unit whenever the player drives over grass. Navigation }} de:Mower es:Mower fr:Mower pl:Kosiarka Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles